


Scholars and Friends

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Eden has his first day of school.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Scholars and Friends

“It’s time to wake up,” Aziraphale whispered, trying not to startle Eden. Eden shifted but didn’t open his eyes. Aziraphale smiled. Eden had been seeming to take after Crowley’s love for sleep lately. “Oh come on, you don’t want to be late for your first day of school!” Aziraphale said. This time, Eden didn’t stir. Aziraphale sighed and turned on the lights. Eden groaned. Aziraphale smiled and shook his head. “Oh, it isn’t that bad.” 

“Five more minutes,” Eden whined as he pulled the blanket over his head. 

“Do you want me to get your father?” Aziraphale asked. “I don’t think he’d as nice as me to get you up.” He shrugged. “I mean I can go get him, but I think he already has a cup of ice water-”

“I’m up, I’m up,” Eden said, shooting straight up. He looked over at Aziraphale. “I’m awake.” 

“I see,” Aziraphale said. “Well, get dressed, we have breakfast to eat and whatnot.” Aziraphale left the room, closing the door behind him. He trusted Eden to get his own outfit put together. Besides, even if it wasn’t something Aziraphale would personally wear, Eden was the one who had to wear it. This also built independence. 

Aziraphale headed back out to the kitchen where Crowley had a Queen song playing from his little speaker while he made breakfast for everyone. The twins were still asleep and neither one of them was going to change that any time soon. Aziraphale made his way across the room and wrapped his arms around Crowley’s waist. 

“Our baby is growing up and I don’t like it,” Aziraphale pouted. “Why can’t he stay little forever.” 

“Oh, come now,” Crowley said. “You and me both know that we wouldn’t want to be taking care of a baby forever. Eden is so much more interesting now than he was when he was a newborn. So are the twins.” Aziraphale sighed.

“I suppose you’re right,” he replied. “But I still don’t like it.” 

“You don’t have to like it. But you do have to like this,” Crowley said as he turned the stove off. “It’s done, where is the child?” Aziraphale let go of Crowley and went to Eden’s room to check up on him. He knocked. He didn’t get an answer. He knocked again. 

“Eden, are you dressed? Breakfast is ready.” 

“Mama, I can’t find anything.” 

“Oh nonsense,” Aziraphale said. “You have a wardrobe  _ full  _ of clothes. Can I come in?” 

“I guess,” Eden replied. Aziraphale opened the door. Eden had pulled everything he owned out of the drawers and off the hangers and it was all scattered across his floor. Aziraphale closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to scold him about being tidy. 

“Well, no wonder you can’t find anything,” Aziraphale said. “You’ve off and disorganized everything.” Aziraphale smiled. “What is it that you’re looking for?” Eden looked around the mess of clothes and sighed. 

“I don’t know,” he said. 

“Would it help if I gave you some options?” Eden thought for a moment before nodding. “Alright.” Aziraphale sifted through the clothes and formulated three uniforms to give Eden as much of a choice as possible. Once Eden picked his outfit out, Aziraphale left the room and headed back to the kitchen. He and Crowley could take care of the clothes mess later. Crowley had Agnes on his hip when Aziraphale got back. “I didn’t hear her get up,” Aziraphale mused. 

“You weren’t meant to,” Crowley said. “I put a thing on Eden’s door. Blocks the outside sound.” Crowley shrugged. He placed the plates that he’d gotten prepared on the table. “Is he ready?” 

“Will be momentarily.” As if on cue, Eden rushed out of his bedroom and took his place at the table. 

“Looks yummy Daddy! Thank you!” Eden said. 

“You’re welcome,” Crowley said, though Eden already had his mouth stuffed full of food. As Eden was eating, Arthur woke up as well, so Aziraphale went to get him. He got the baby dressed for the day and went back out to the kitchen where Crowley had already prepared a bottle for both of the twins. As soon as Eden was finished eating, Crowley sent him to go brush his teeth. And then back to redo it because he knew Eden and he knew that Eden didn’t do it the first time. 

Eden posed for all of the pictures that his parents wanted oddly cooperatively. Eden usually didn’t like having his picture taken, but they were not going to complain. They were able to get all kinds of pictures of him. They were even able to get a number of pictures with Eden and the twins, with Aziraphale and Crowley individually,  _ and  _ a few pictures (with the help of a timer) with the entire family. By the time Aziraphale was satisfied with the pictures that they’d gotten, it was time to get everyone packed up and take Eden to school. 

The drive was short. Eden stayed quiet through the entire ride though. He was too busy lost in thought. He had no idea what to expect from this school thing. He’d never even heard of it until his parents had told him he was going. 

“Hello! Welcome!” Greeted his headmaster. She looked between Aziraphale and Crowley. “We have . . .” she looked at Eden to see if he would help her out. It wasn’t very often that two men walked in for drop off. 

“His parents,” Crowley said. He watched the woman carefully for her reaction because homophobia was a very real thing.

“Right . . . yes, of course,” the woman said. “And the child is?” 

“Eden,” Aziraphale replied. “Eden Fell. He’s in year one.” 

“Nice to meet you Eden!” The woman replied. “I am Mrs. Wittager, I can show you where you need to be.” She smiled sweetly at Eden. Aziraphale and Crowley took this as their cue to say their goodbyes. They squatted down to his level.

“Are you ready to become a big boy?” Aziraphale asked. Eden smiled.

“I’m already a big boy!” Eden replied. “I gots to.” He looked to the baby seats that held his younger siblings. 

“That is true,” Crowley replied. “We’re so proud of you.” Eden smiled. 

“You’re acting like you’re never gonna see me again. That’s not true, is it?” 

“Of course not,” Aziraphale said. “Can we have a quick hug before you go?” Eden nodded and gave each of his parents a hug before turning back to the headmaster. Aziraphale and Crowley straightened up before heading back to the car. 

***

Eden bolted straight for Aziraphale after school. He hugged Aziraphale and started speaking so quickly that Aziraphale couldn’t process what he was saying. 

“Slow down there,” Aziraphale said. “I’m glad you had a good day but I want to actually hear about it.” Eden nodded. 

“I made a new friend today Mama!” Aziraphale grabbed Eden’s hand and began leading him to the car where Crowley and the twins were waiting. 

“Did you now? That’s exciting.” 

“Yeah, yeah!” Eden said. “Her name is Victoria and she had like  _ super  _ awesome shoes, but no one else thought they were cool so she was by herself.” 

When they reached the car, Eden filled Crowley and the twins in on his new friend. Eden continued talking about all the fun games he and Victoria played that day and all the stuff he learned about for the rest of the afternoon. Just when Aziraphale thought he might be running out of things to say, Eden would come up with ten more stories. 

“I’m glad you had a good day today,” Aziraphale said. He was trying to get Eden settled into bed, but the kid was still too excited from the day’s events. “It’s time for bed now.”

“-and we played snakes. I was a big evil snake and she was a princess snake that I kiddnapped and-” Aziraphale smiled. 

“I bet if you hurry up and go to sleep you can go back to school faster and see Victoria again. Maybe you’ll make even more friends and learn even more stuff when you go back tomorrow.” 

“I get to go back tomorrow!” Eden said with excitement. 

“You do!” Aziraphale said. “You get to go to school most of the time now.” 

“Awesome!” Eden said as he finally settled himself into bed. Aziraphale sighed in relief. 

“Do you want a story?” Eden shook his head. 

“The faster I sleep, the faster I go back.” 

“Alright, then,” Aziraphale said, sad that Eden didn’t want a story but he was sure that the excitement of school would wear off eventually enough to where Eden would want his stories again. “Have a good night. I will see you in the morning.” Aziraphale stood up and shut the lights off. He lingered at the door for a few moments before shutting the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! Hope you’re all doing well! 
> 
> I know it’s a bit early, but I still want to be thinking about this ahead of time. Last year in the build up to Christmas, I posted a fic every single day for the first 25 days of December. In 2018, I completeted NaNoWriMo. 
> 
> This year I wanted to combine the two. But I don’t have a novel I’m currently working on, so why not add to my mess of Good Omens Fics. 
> 
> So if you have ever had a fic request that you’ve just not seen, or something that you want to see more of, let me know! I want to include ya’ll a little bit more in my writing.
> 
> Fluffy, angsty, both sure! Ideas for either of my ongoing series? I’m all ears! I’m really down to write whatever you want. 
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for all of the support that you’ve given me this year. I am so beyond grateful for each and every one of you. 
> 
> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
